


Evan Hansen Himself

by ZroyBefron



Series: Pushing Hansen [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood, Healing Power, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Pushing Daisies AU, Resurrection, only sort of, soon, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: Evan remembered the first time he used his ‘powers’. It was around when he was at least seven maybe six. He couldn’t fully remember, he just knew he was young.





	Evan Hansen Himself

Evan remembered the first time he used his ‘powers’. It was around when he was at least seven maybe six. He couldn’t fully remember, he just knew he was young.   
  
Evan and his father were both at home waiting for Heidi to come back from work. Evan spent most of his time waiting up in his room reading some books on plants that his parents got for him. When he heard the crash from downstairs along with a thud the child quickly ran downstairs to see what had happened. There his father was, motionless on the ground.   
  
Evan was horrified, slowly walking up to where the body lay. What was someone his age even meant to do in a situation like this? Was his father dead? He wasn’t breathing, a clear sign that he could in fact be dead. Evan kneeled down next to his dad and carefully poked his cheek.   
  
His dad gasped.   
  
So he wasn’t dead. Evan smiled and giggled a little, happy to see his father okay and just playing with him. That was until his father collapsed again right after he hugged him.   
  
When Heidi came home that night she found Evan curled up in the corner of the kitchen, his father lying on the ground away from him. The ambulance came and took the body a hour later, Heidi holding Evan close to her chest while he faintly whimpered just what happened, what he did.   
She didn’t blame him, why would she ever blame her own son for her husband's death?

* * *

As Evan grew older his personality became more distant. He pushed anyone attempting to get close to him away. Jared, his mother, Alana. He had no interest in being close to them in fear he may hurt them one day. Kill them. He didn’t want that. Of course he knew already that if he touched someone who hadn’t already died (basically anyone he didn’t resurrect) then they were totally fine. He wouldn’t hurt them. His self doubt and anxiety however told him otherwise so he assumed it was best to be distant.   
  
Then Connor Murphy entered Evan’s life in middle school. A boy who acted similar to himself. Distant, quiet, almost like he wasn’t even part of society. Evan had grown an interest in him, not a love interest, but more of a curiosity type interest. Connor and Evan hit it off immediately, getting along well and always being there for one another. As the moved on to high school though, they began to slowly grow apart again. Evan became more anxious around people, his arm had been broken and he didn’t really like to talk about it to anyone.   
Connor and grown more aggressive around people, he started to smoke and physically fight anyone who talked back to him or even looked at him the wrong way. Most of it was only because he’d been trying to defend himself though.   
  
Their senior year was the worst year. They only slightly mended their friendship sure, but they broth didn’t trust one another as much as they once did. Something was wrong this year though, Evan could tell. Connor was acting off, far more distant than he had ever been, and he wouldn’t talk of why like he use to all those year ago. This year he was quiet, soft spoken. Connor was never like that before. Evan shoved it off as his anxiety just acting up.   
  
They waved goodbye to eachother the first day and went their separate ways. He didn’t know what pulled him there, but Evan made his way to an old abandoned orchard. An area he never really liked to come into because he felt he was disturbing the nature and trespassing on another's property. Something in his gut told him to be here though and it turns out his gut wasn’t wrong.   
  
There Connor Murphy was upon the ground. Body still, a branch upon his chest and blood just visible on his head.   
  
Evan’s heart sank. No. No Connor would have never. Connor couldn’t have hurt himself like this. Connor seemed calm at the very least. He may have been aggressive in school but he was calm around Evan. How could Evan have not noticed any sooner that...that Connor of all people…   
  
He needed to calm down.   
Evan took a breath and walked over to the body. He managed to push the branch off the other boy and carefully looked over him. He couldn’t be sure if there was any other injury other than on Connor’s head, but it wasn’t like it really mattered. Connor wouldn’t feel any pain when he awoke.   
  
He crouched down beside the body, took another breath, and quickly tapped Connor’s forehead.    
A breath. Before Connor could process what happened, Evan was gone.   
  
Connor couldn’t remember a thing other than his attempt and everything before that.   
Connor was confused, his head slightly hurt, and everything felt numb.   
Connor wet about the rest of the day normally. He went about everything normally.   
  
The only thing that was different was Evan.   
Evan and how he wouldn’t go anywhere near Connor again.   
Evan and how he acted so down. What was wrong with Evan?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm going to write a smol oneshot for each character starting with Evan since hes the main guy here.  
> Its a Pushing Daisies au, sort of. Evan has the power to resurrect people.  
> But if he keeps them alive for more than one min then someone near by will have their life taken from them.  
> If he resurrects that person whose life was taken then that person's life can't be taken again unless he touches them or someone just,,,,kills them off.  
> Evan can not touch the people he resurrects, meaning no skin contact, for they will die instantly after they touch him a second time.
> 
> Jeez thats a lot. I wonder who died in Connor's place since hes obviously been alive for more than one min.  
> In other news, if this entire thing is confusing you can come talk to me @Bi-Evan on tumblr.  
> I didn't have a beta reader and havent gotten the chance to go back and read through so if there are any mistakes I will be sure to fix them later.
> 
> Enjoy :}


End file.
